Hero
by darkflame1516
Summary: Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight. DxS, oneshot songfic. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Danny Phantom characters.

SPECIAL THANKS TO the sleep warrior, my faithful beta and editor!

**Hi. This is my second attempt at a song fic (cause my first try went quite well), but this is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom songfic, so please bear with me. This story uses the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. I do not own the lyrics to this song and I do not claim to. PLEASE REVIEW! (yes, this is a Danny/Sam)**

**Hero**

_Let me be your hero_

Daniel Fenton stood by the refreshment table in the gym of Casper High, looking around at all the dancing people while sipping punch. It was the spring dance of their senior year and he was thinking about how much everyone had changed since he had been a freshman…and since he had become a half-ghost.

_  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run  
And never look back?_

His best friend Tucker Foley had become much more mature, leaving behind not only his glasses and red beret, but his techno-geek status as well. He had grown significantly taller and was now more than six feet tall, towering over even Dash. He danced beside Valerie Gray, his steady girlfriend, both of them crowded by sighing bystanders.

Danny was nowhere near Tucker's height, but it didn't bother him at all. He was just happy that he had finally grown tall enough so that Dash could no longer shove him into his locker. He had also developed some muscles due to his daily ghost-fighting activities and was no longer pray to bullying.

_Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Tucker, dance with me!" Several of them screeched and Danny shook his head, silently laughing. _Tucker's gone from being a geek no one would go near, to the guy most sought after. _ He thought. _Three years ago, all he wanted was for those girls to notice him. Now that they do, all he cares about is Valerie. It's kind of ironic. _Danny looked around at the other dancers.

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this._

Then he realized that the rest of the school hadn't changed much in three years. Dash Baxter was still a super popular jock, with a large attitude and an ego to match. The only major thing that had changed about him was his hair; it now reached almost to his shoulders and had changed to a deep golden-brown color.

Danny's gaze then fell on Mr. Lancer, who was scolding some trouble-makers and he snickered. Mr. Lancer had not changed one bit; he was still the same fat, balding teacher that everyone loved to hate. His eyes turned back to the dance floor, and this time they found Valerie.

_Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Valerie had slimmed down a bit from the years of vigorous ghost-fighting, and she'd cut her hair so that it hung down in a bob around her ears. She had also grown a few inches, but she was still the same old "must waste Danny Phantom" ghost hunter he'd become friends with in the first place.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

As Danny watched, Tucker leaned over and whispered something in Valerie's ear. He saw her gasp and cover her mouth as Tucker bent down on one knee in front of her, holding out a small box. Danny smiled widely when Valerie nodded excitedly and Tucker leapt to his feet, swinging her into a kiss. _I guess he finally asked her to marry him. It's about time; he's been planning this for weeks. _Danny jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?_

He whirled around to find himself face-to-face with his other best friend, Samantha Manson. _Of course, if she ever heard anyone call her "Samantha", she'd kill them._

"Looks like Tuck finally asked her," she said, nodding her head towards the still kissing couple.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Danny grinned at her, taking in her royal purple makeup. She blushed lightly under his intense gaze and slightly averted her eyes.

_Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight._

"What are you grinning at?" She asked harshly, but smiled as she spoke so he knew she was only fooling around. He just beamed at her, watching her black hair, which had grown quite long over the years, spill down her shoulders in a luxurious wave of silk.

"What? Is something wrong with you, Danny?" She asked, worry furrowing her brow and quickly evaporating her smile. He touched her cheek gently and her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't," he said quietly, his face growing more serious. "Don't stop smiling."

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"Why not?" She took a defensive stance but didn't pull back from his touch. He smiled softly, laughing inwardly at how clueless she was.

"Because I love it when you smile," he explained, stroking her cheek with his left hand and reaching to take her hand in his. She pulled away from him and he dropped his arms to his sides, confusion and hurt showing in his cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?_

"Wouldn't you rather be over there, fawning over _Paulina_?" She spat bitterly, looking off to the side of the gym with venom in her gaze. Danny followed her eyes with his own and found them resting on Paulina. Her slim figure was covered by a bright pink dress encrusted with sparkling sequins, and her black hair was pulled into a complicated bun on the top of her head. She was surrounded by most of the boys in the gym, laughing haughtily, her tanned skin seeming darker in the dimmed light.

_Well I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain._

Danny turned back to Sam, who was still glaring at Paulina. He stared at her dazzling black silk dress, the corset top strung with lavender ribbon and the skirt embroidered with tiny lavender flowers. Her makeup and shoes had been picked out to match the mix of purple and black fabric and her dark hair flowed unrestrained around her. _It's just like her to not put her hair up. It almost embodies her spirit; free and unbridled. _He thought, a deep sigh coming from his lips.

At the unexpected noise, she turned back to him with a confused look on her face. He stared deeply into her lilac eyes, watching the hurt and fear that swam in their depths and bared her soul. He could feel his heart aching at the thought of her in pain.

_I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

He grabbed both of her hands in his and stared at all of her at once, overwhelmed by her glowing beauty. She was the embodiment of Goth fashion and he loved it. She was perfection. He realized that he loved her, all of her, from her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian attitude to her hatred of Paulina.

"No, Sam," he replied, shaking his head. "I…I don't want Paulina." She stared at him, her eyes filled with disbelief and surprisingly, hope.

"You don't? She asked mockingly, turning her head towards the dance floor. He shook his head.

"No. Not the way I want you," He said sincerely, smiling as a light blush flowered on her cheeks.

"You…you want me?" She stuttered. "B-b-but why? I mean…how can y-" He put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Sam?" She nodded, his finger still resting on her mouth.

"Would you dance with me?"

_I can be your hero._

She smiled, and he beamed back at her, leading her onto the dance floor. She swung her arms around his neck while he held her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cheers and comments from all his classmates, but couldn't help letting out a small snort of amusement when even Dash yelled "Way to go!"

He held Sam, swaying with the suddenly slow music and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you Sam," He whispered into the air. She didn't respond, but he knew from the way she hugged him tighter that she had heard him. _I love her, I always have…and I always will._

**­­-------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? Hit that little button down there and review. Anonymous accepted, though not preferred. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll feel free to check out my other stories! Bye bye for now!**


End file.
